Si Me Amaras
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sí, desde tan temprana edad, Jean Havoc se había dado cuenta de que Riza Hawkeye estaba hecha a la medida para Roy Mustang, y que Roy Mustang también estaba perfectamente medido para Riza Hawkeye.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa. No busco lucrar con este escrito. La canción "Si me amaras" es de Andrés de León (pero es un cover también).**

* * *

><p><strong>SI ME AMARAS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

En la milicia del Este, los militares tienen la costumbre de hacer una fiesta para el personal una vez al año. Una fiesta completamente informal, donde los rangos no importan, donde todos pueden andar en su ropa de descanso, beber hasta estar borrachos y comer hasta hartarse. Nada de bailes de etiqueta ni beber vino de buena calidad entre gente a la que poco le importan los soldados de bajo rango.

Claro que una Utopía así como así no puede existir, por ello se sortean unos cuantos montones de puestos para quienes tienen que cumplir con las labores de vigilia y otras tantas. El ejército no puede mostrarse débil ni siquiera durante una fiesta.

Por esta vez la fiesta será cerca del bosque, montarán apuestas sobre estupideces, harán una parrillada masiva, asarán bombones y salchichas al fuego, se pondrán borrachos y a cantar canciones alrededor de la hoguera, y uno que otro listillo mostrará habilidades escondidas que nadie sabe que tiene para impresionar a las pocas mujeres que forman parte del ejército.

Entre los listillos, se puede contar a Jean Havoc. Él tiene habilidades, una guitarra y una gran voz, aunque claro, nadie lo sabe. Hoy planea sacar ese talento escondido que nunca le ha mostrado a nadie para impresionar a todos, para dejarlos con las bocas abiertas y hacerlos retirar sus palabras de cada vez que le dicen que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que fumar como ferrocarril (¿y sus habilidades como soldado qué?).

Toma la guitarra entres sus manos, la acomoda en posición. Tiene que ensayar un poco y decidir qué canción tocará. No puede ser cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo que le consiga una novia. Piensa y piensa en canciones, toca acordes una y otra vez, diferentes en cada ocasión, pero no está satisfecho. No quiere tocar una alegre para la primera impresión (los borrachines lo alabarán, pero eso puede esperar), tampoco una resentida ni que degrade al género femenino; el chiste es conseguir novia, no enemigas.

Una balada. Se afirma. Pero nuevamente se pregunta cuál. Él no suele escuchar mucho ese tipo de música "depresiva" ni "corta venas", es más, le repele; pero algo de ese estilo puede funcionar. Busca sus viejas tablaturas, de cuando era más joven y más ingenuo, tal vez allí tenga algo bueno. Pasan canciones con títulos como "amor mío", "te quiero" y cosas por el estilo, pero son demasiado ñoñas. Entonces, encuentra una que no ha visto en años; no es la más vieja que tiene, pero ya tiene su buen tiempo de vida. "Si me amaras" reza el título y el semblante se le amarga al instante. Le vienen recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado.

Eso es de cuando tenía unos veintiún años y recién se incorporaba al equipo de Mustang, que en ese entonces era un comandantillo de poca monta aparte de sus labores en Ishval, después de andar rodando entre uno y otro. Pero el hecho de que recuerde el tiempo de esa partitura no tiene mucho que ver con el Coronel, sino más bien con ella. Con su asistente. Con Riza Hawkeye.

Por patético que sonara, se había enamorado de ella a primera vista. La impresión que ella había dejado en él era la de una mujer fuerte, dura en el exterior, decidida y que no titubeaba ante nada. Una perfecta reina para el ejército. Él se había tragado todas sus estrategias de coqueteo y trató de jugar limpio con ella, ser natural.

Fracasó rotundamente.

Riza jamás dio su brazo a torcer, pero tampoco perdió los estribos ante su insistencia (que, gracias a los cielos, fue lo suficientemente discreta) mandándolo a freír espárragos de formas poco ortodoxas. Sin embargo (y Jean lo recuerda bien y lo tiene, también, muy presente), su rechazo no fue lo que lo hizo desistir (vamos, que el chico tenía ya mucha experiencia en ese campo), sino darse cuenta de que ella lo daría todo por Roy Mustang y viceversa.

Sí, desde tan temprana edad, Jean Havoc se había dado cuenta de que Riza Hawkeye estaba hecha a la medida para Roy Mustang, y que Roy Mustang también estaba perfectamente medido para Riza Hawkeye.

Recuerda que cuando se dio cuenta de ello, entró en una especie de lapsus-depresivo y escribió, con su puño y letra, esa canción.

"Si me amaras, si hubiera una chispa en tu alma para iluminar mi esperanza, entonces sería feliz." comienza la balada y Jean toca los acordes correspondientes, susurrando bajito la canción. "Si me amaras, si hubiera una estrella en tu cielo para compartir mis deseos de estar siempre cerca de ti…", como tonto enamorado, Jean suspira y recuerda su amor de juventud.

Vale la pena tocar esta canción, piensa y sigue practicando con su guitarra. Sabe que va a poner sus sentimientos al desnudo y que ese amor de juventud no es que se haya quedado enterrado, simplemente lo ha estado ignorando, pero quiere que ella sepa que él también está allí, que siempre lo ha estado y que, si bien ya no aspira a más que a un buen camarada y un gran amigo para ella, aún siente algo por ella. Algo lo suficientemente bueno como para crear una canción.

Tal vez esa melodía no le consiga una novia esa noche y tal vez le traiga burlas entre sus compañeros, mas tocarla frente a ella hará que valga la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Felices 3 años en Fanfiction, Kristall Blauw!<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
